Truth, Justice, And Love
by Roxius
Summary: A series of P4 yuri oneshots, drabbles, etc. Some chapters may involve AU, or M-rated sexual situations. Genres of chapters can be from fluffy love to violent angst, and such. NaotoXRise, but later chapters will have other pairs. Yuri, shoujo ai, crack.
1. Love Opens

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

I'm probably going to write some more P3 fics too...but not many, only about two or three more...

This will be a series of short one-shots revolving around the coupling of Naoto Shirogane & Rise Kujikawa, in all kinds of genres, AUs, and so forth. Please review and enjoy!

Updates will be random. Also, the length of each chapter will be possibly rather short, or long. All depends.

A/N: I realized today that Souji Seta is the only character I actually DISLIKE in Persona 4. He's just not as interesting as the MC from Persona 3...maybe it's the bowl-cut...either way, he's my least-favorite character.

I also REALLY, REALLY HATE Naoto X Souji!!! I mean, you all know I like Naoto X Rise alot, but also, for het's sake, Naoto X Kanji makes alot more sense than Naoto X Souji, due to actual canon subtext...

A/N 2: I plan on making a Chie X Yukiko series of drabbles too.

* * *

Naoto Shirogane and Rise Kujikawa were lying on the former's bed together, reading magazines and just generally hanging out, when the redhead decided to ask a rather daring question.

"Hey, Naoto-kun...would you feel it'd be too personal to ask you about your sex life?"

"Uh...yes, it would be..." Naoto replied without even needing to ponder the question.

Tossing her magazine over her shoulder, Rise sat up and crossed her arms. "Well, we don't have anything better to do, and I really want to know how things have been going between you and Souji-kun...hee hee hee..."

Naoto sighed. "Well, if you must know...we've broken up..."

Rise gasped and exclaimed, "What?! Really?! What happened?!"

Naoto blushed as she recalled the events that had transpired between her and Souji. "Err...we actually...tried going to bed together...two weeks ago..."

"Oh, really?! You go, girl!! You don't like to waste any time, do you?!"

"I was nervous, and I felt excited at the same time...but...I didn't like it at all..."

"...Huh?"

"I mean, he never said anything the whole time, and he always looked so serious that it was scary...and I really wasn't enjoying it...it was actually very uncomfortable...I ended up accidentally kicking him in the face really hard, and I haven't seen him since...I feel so guilty for hurting him, I just can't face him...eventually, I got a text message from him saying that he's breaking up with me..."

Feeling a bit bad now for forcing Naoto to bring up such unfortunate memories, Rise rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and said, "Ooh...I'm sorry to hear that, Naoto-kun...I didn't think you two would end up splitting..."

Naoto shook her head. "No, it's okay. I think Souji knew that we were both better off with other people, so that's why he broke up with me..."

"Aww...he's so forgiving, that Souji-kun...even if he IS a little creepy..."

"Yeah, and then...I tried to see if it'd work between me and Kanji-kun," Naoto continued.

Rise immediately perked up again, and she was practically begging to hear all about it.

"Uh...this relationship didn't work out so well, either," Naoto said, wanting to give Rise a heads-up.

"What?! Why...?!!" Rise pouted.

"Well...we went out together only once," Naoto explained, "Kanji took me to the theater, and we watched some American movie _called Marley & Me_, and Kanji started to cry near the end, so we had to leave. Then, we went to a local diner, ate some food, and at the end of the date...we both realized we were most likely just meant to be good friends, nothing more, nothing less...he did knit me a rather cute scarf though..."

Rise sighed, and laid out on her back, staring up at the bedroom ceiling. "Aww, man...that sucks!! I mean, both Souji and Kanji...they would have made great boyfriends for you!! How could things have gone so badly..."

Naoto suddenly started to grin. "There's something else I should add...two days ago, I found someone who I really do want to spend the rest of my life with..."

Rise gasped, and she sat up. "Really?! Who is it?! Is it...oh my god, don't tell me it's Yosuke-kun!!!"

Naoto shook her head. "Nope...it's not Yosuke-kun..."

"Err...is it Teddie in his human form?"

"Actually...it's not even a man..."

Rise gasped once again, and her cheeks flushed deep red. She was beginning to grow more uncomfortable as she tried to form the words. "Wait...Naoto-kun...are you...are you saying...hold on, what are you even saying...? I mean, are you sure you're not getting ahead of yourself?! I mean...I'm sure there's...a guy out there...for you...right?!"

Naoto began leaning closer towards Rise, and a small smirk formed on her lips. "Rise...the one I love...is you..."

"N-Naoto-kun...I...I...what're you..."

"Ssshh...don't speak...you'll ruin the moment..."

Then, cupping Rise's cheeks in her hands, Naoto closed her eyes and kissed the redhead gently on the lips.


	2. Bloody Pervert

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

I'm probably going to write some more P3 fics too...but not many, only about two or three more...

This will be a series of short one-shots revolving around the coupling of Naoto Shirogane & Rise Kujikawa, in all kinds of genres, AUs, and so forth. Please review and enjoy!

Updates will be random. Also, the length of each chapter will be possibly rather short, or long. All depends.

* * *

_At Junes..._

"Okay," Kanji said to a rather nervous-looking Naoto as he lifted a bag onto the table, "We're gonna see just how GAY for Rise-chan you really are..."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT-"

Suddenly, Kanji pulled out a large poster of Rise Kujikawa posing in a string bikini, and blood burst out of Naoto's nostrils almost instantly upon laying her eyes on it. Smirking slightly, Kanji lowered the poster by his side, so it was out of Naoto's view.

Covering her gushing nose with her hands, Naoto snapped, "Where...where the hell did you get that, anyway?"

"Nowhere. I had Rise-chan pose for some pictures, and then I had them printed out as posters here at the store..." Kanji explained.

"Ugh...just...just get rid of it..."

Kanji grinned, and held up the poster again, causing Naoto to have another explosion of blood.

"I...I only have so much blood in my body! Put it away!!" Naoto screamed.

"Sorry, sorry..." Kanji grunted, and he rolled up the poster, and stuck it in the bag.

Suddenly, Rise came running up to the two of them, her clothes soaked so thoroughly that they had become transparent. "GUYS...I GOT ALL WET!!!" she cried, stating the obvious.

Naoto raised her head to see what was happening...

...and she later spent the rest of the day in the hospital due to immense blood loss.

--

"I feel so terrible..."

"It wasn't your fault..."

"Naoto-kun lost so much blood..."

"It wasn't your fault..."

"Yes, it was! It's my fault for having a sexy body!!"

"...If you want to think of it like that, then, yes, it IS all your fault..."


	3. Short Love Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

I'm probably going to write some more P3 fics too...but not many, only about two or three more...

This will be a series of short one-shots revolving around the coupling of Naoto Shirogane & Rise Kujikawa, in all kinds of genres, AUs, and so forth. Please review and enjoy!

Updates will be random. Also, the length of each chapter will be possibly rather short, or long. All depends.

* * *

Naoto stared at Rise.

Rise stared at Naoto.

They were both lying in bed, completely naked, although all but their heads were hidden underneath the covers.

"...Well?" Rise asked.

Naoto blinked a few times, and her cheeks flushed deep red. "W-What?!"

"...Are we gonna do it or not?"

Naoto's entire face became as red as a tomato. "Uh...umm...well...I've...I've never done this before..."

"What's the problem, though?" Rise asked, "I mean, you read about how to do it, right?"

"Well, yeah...but...but..."

"...But what are you hesitating for?"

"I'm...I'm kinda scared..."

"Fine...I'll do it..." Rise sighed, and she slithered underneath the covers. Naoto's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

Soon enough, after about a minute, Naoto felt something soft and wet shove itself into her pussy, and she let out a low groan as it went even further in...


	4. Lost loved Ones

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

This will be a series of short one-shots revolving around the coupling of Naoto Shirogane & Rise Kujikawa, in all kinds of genres, AUs, and so forth. Please review and enjoy!

Updates will be random. Also, the length of each chapter will be possibly rather short, or long. All depends.

* * *

"Gah!! That...that bitch!! I can't believe her!! Damn bitch!!" Kanji Tatsumi screamed loudly to himself, smashign his fists into a wooden telephone pole to let off all his pent-up rage. Several passerby gave him strange looks, but he didn't give a damn; people had been looking at him funny all his life, and it never bothered him.

Walking up behind the infuriated young man, Souji Seta stuffed his hands in his pockets, and asked, "...You know, maybe it'd be alot less destructive if you just punched a pillow instead..."

"SHUT UP!!!" Kanji snapped, "IF I SHOULD BE HITTING ANYTHING, IT SHOULD BE THAT DAMN BITCH RISE'S FACE!!!"

"Whoa...never thought I'd hear you say that...especially about someone like Rise-chan!!" Souji said, a bit shocked by Kanji's words, "How the hell could you say something like that, you bastard?!!"

"Because...Rise is an ungrateful little bitch!!!"

"...Oh yeah?"

Kanji's tension was beginning to ease. "...Ever since Naoto died, she's done nothing but hold herself up in her room!! She didn't even attend the funeral, even though Naoto gave her life to save her!! She's ungrateful, I tell you!!!"

Souji shook his head and replied, "Kanji...I thought you of all people would understand the most about this..."

"Huh?"

Souji let out a sigh and stared up at the sky for a moment; it was a clear, sunny day. "I saw Rise after the funeral. She told me that she couldn't go...because she knew she wouldn't be able to handle accepting Naoto's death. The woman she loved had died for her...she couldn't help but sink into depression..."

Kanji nodded, and he thought about it for a while, now feeling guilty for having said such things about Rise. Then...he realized something...

"WAIT!!! THE WOMAN SHE 'LOVED' DIED FOR HER?!!" Kanji cried, his cheeks glowing bright red.

Souji blinked a few times. "...You didn't know?"

"LIKE HELL I KNEW!!! HOW COME YOU KNOW THIS?!!"

"She told me...she said that she and Naoto-kun had secretly being seeing each other for quite a while already...none of us every knew about it...or even suspected a thing..." Souji explained.

Kanji covered his face with his hands for a moment. "...You gotta be fuckin' me..."

"Sorry, but that's the truth. You can't really blame Rise for wanting to be alone for a while...Naoto-kun was her lover..." Souji said.

Kanji nodded. "Yeah...you're right...now that I understand what's really going on, I feel terrible..."

"Kanji-kun..."

"God...I can't believe...why did Naoto-kun have to die...?" Kanji muttered, and his eyes glistened with tears.

Souji smirked and patted his good friend on the back, saying, "Come on...let's just go get a drink and you can just let it all out..."

* * *

Rise sat on her bed, her knees up against her chest, a pistol in her right hand. It was Naoto's gun.

'Oh god...Naoto-kun...I loved you so much...'

Her hand shook violently as she raised the gun to her temple. She choked out a sob, and closed her eyes.

'I...I...I...'

But, before she could bring herself to pull the trigger, she tossed the gun across the room, and it landed on the floor with a thud. Clutching her head in her hands, Rise began to weep loudly.

'I can't do it...I...I don't want to die...I don't...but I don't know what to do now...'

Lying on her side, Rise stared at a framed photo of her and Naoto on the bedside table; they were both smiling, so carefree and happy.

'I remember...we got this picture when we were on one of our dates...' Rise thought.

She could remember it all so well, so vividly, as if Naoto was right beside her at that very moment. Every word, every touch, every caress, every kiss...

'Naoto-kun...'

Rise wiped her eyes, and felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy; she had been awake since last night. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear:

"Good night...my love..."


	5. Cheating Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

Also, I basically like any Naoto yuri pairing, I've realized just recently after seeing some Yukiko X Naoto...yeah...

Another thing: 'Truth, Justice And Love' will now be a multi-chapter drabble series featuring all different P4 yuri pairings, including crack ones, so even Nanako and the minor female characters will even be getting some hot lesbian lovin'!!!...Oh god...

Some pairings will get more than one chapter, as you have already seen with Naoto X Rise. There will still be some more Naoto X Rise chapters as well.

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: RISE X CHIE, CHIE X YUKIKO, YUKIKO X NAOTO, RISE X NAOTO

* * *

As Yukiko stepped out the door, Chie pulled the black-haired girl into a tight hug, and kissed her on the neck.

"...Thanks for coming over today, Yukiko..." she whispered, her hot breath brushing against Yukiko's earlobe.

Yukiko giggled, and planted a small kiss on Chie's lips. "It was my pleasure...my darling Chie-Chie..."

"Hee hee...be careful on your way home..."

"...Are you SURE you can't walk me home?" Yukiko asked, pouting slightly.

Chie shook her head. "I'm sorry, but my parents will be home soon, and if I'm not here when they get back...I'll be in deep shit..."

Yukiko sighed. "Oh...okay..."

Chie kissed Yukiko again, and after a few more soft words of love, she closed the door, and Yukiko stepped off the patio and onto the sidewalk. It was a cold, quiet night, the moon and stars twinkling high in the sky overhead.

She had only gone a few feet when a familiar voice from behind her asked, "...It sure took you a while to get out of there..."

Yukiko spun around, and found herself face to face with Naoto Shirogane, who was smirking back at her. Yukiko smiled as well, and gently wrapped her arms around Naoto's waist. Naoto did the same, and her smile grew even wider.

"Sorry," she replied, "I just had to make sure she didn't suspect anything...just like you do when you're with Rise-chan..." Then, she pressed her lips passionately against Naoto's, their tongues fighting for dominance...

* * *

Chie let out a sigh of relief as she walked into her bedroom. Collapsing onto her bed, she said aloud, "Finally...I thought I'd NEVER get rid of her!!"

Her closet doors swung open, and Rise Kujikawa came falling out. Brushing herself off as she got to a stand, she exclaimed, "It was getting really uncomfortable, having to hide in that closet while you and Yukiko were making love like that!! I was able to hear you and everything!!"

"...Does Naoto-kun suspect anything?" Chie asked her as she beckoned the girl over.

Rise smirked, and shook her head. "...Not a thing..."

Chie chuckled, and she and Rise shared a deep kiss, unbuttoning their clothes as they made out...


End file.
